One of the problems associated with residential casement windows is sash sag, which is the misalignment of the sash to the casement window frame. Sash sag is usually caused by poor installation of the window unit into the house or poor hinge positioning by the window manufacturer. Sash sag could be corrected during installation of the casement sash if the position of the hinge and track were adjustable. In most commercial casement sash units, the position of the hinge is not adjustable. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,106, I have provided cam means, which permit slight longitudinal adjustment of the track and hinge assembly. Since the hinge is secured to the track, this adjustment also adjusts the toggle hinge for the casement sash.